Black Heart
by LianneHayne
Summary: 'Lavanya' wakes up in a dark forest not knowing who she is, where she is, or how she got there in the first place. Join her in a crazy adventure where she travels along side Ciel and Sebastian, discovering new things and hopefully figuring out who she is along the way. Ciel/OC/Sebastian. Triangle of loveeeee. ENJOY. - Cheyenne.xx
1. Chapter 1 - Lily

**Preface**

Imagine waking up in a cold dark forest in the middle of nowhere. Your body aching for water. Stomach clenching for food. You are stiff. As if you haven't moved for a long time. You notice a figure in the distance. You want to yell for help or scream in fear. Maybe both.

You start to think. How did I end up here? Will I live? Am I already dead?

These thoughts were running through my head as I found myself in this prediciment. Many other thoughts were running through my head but they didn't seem important. The figure from before was starting to move closer. As the figure did I could make out some features. It was a guy. He was kinda short with moppy blonde hair. He had bright green eyes with a gardeners hat on his head.

"H-Hello?" The boy asked. As he got to me I heard him gasp.

I guess I did look pretty bad, considering I didn't know how long I have been here. Hell, I didnt even remember my name! My own name! I guess the guy felt bad, cause he picked me up in his arms and carried me towards a big mansion. But as he started walking I felt the pain. My ribs felt like they were on fire and my head was expolding. The pain was getting so bad that I felt like I was going to pass out. And guess what? I did.

When I woke up again, I was felt like I was on a cloud. Then I realized that I was on a bed. I shot straight up. But then regretted it because my head started pounding again. I groaned. Sitting up wasn't helping my ribs either. I tried to lay back down but found that I couldn't. My mind was elsewhere. You see, at the exact same moment a man walked into the room.

"Ah, your awake." He said, " I shall go tell, Master." He left.

Master? What the hell?! What is this? The 1800's? Was that guy a butler or something? As I was pondering these thoughts the door swung open again. There stood a boy about my age. Whatever my age was. He had an eye patch over his left eye while his right eye was a shining bright blue. He had blackish-blue hair that hung across his left eye and he was wearing a ruffled shirt with a jacket over it with capri style shorts and knee high socks with dress shoes. And his outfit was blue.

"Good. Your awake." He said in a smooth, but manly voice.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I do?" I asked him, trying to figure out what I did wrong.

"Yes. What were you doing on the Phantomhive estate?"

"Phantomhive? I don't know what you are talking about. I don't remember hearing the name Phantomhive. And even if I did remember, what would I be doing here?"

"I don't know. That is what I am trying to find out."

"I can't remember!"

The boy looked over at the man from before, who had aparently entered the room unnoticed, with concern.

"Sebastian." The boy says adressing the man.

"Yes?" Sebastian says.

"Do you have anything to help her remember?"

"I might, Master. Shall I suggest a cup of soothing Earl Gray Tea?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Bring it to the Tea Room. And have Meyrin help..." He turns to me, "What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"Well I will give you a name then. Your name shall be Lavanya, until you can remember."

He turns back to Sebastian, "Have Meyrin find something for Lavanya to wear and help her dress. When she is done have her bring her to the Tea Room. I will be waiting."

"Yes, Young Master." Sebatian says and turns and walks out the door with the boy on his heels.

Hey Guys! So this was the first chapter in Black Heart. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or if it just wasn't interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**- LilyHoranxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cheyenne

A/N: This is what ''Lavanya's'' dress looks like - i00. img/pb/638/703/395/395703638_

Disclaimer: We do not own these images or Black Butler.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Heart.<strong>

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em>He turns back to Sebastian, "Have Meyrin find something for Lavanya to wear and help her dress. When she is done have her bring her to the Tea Room. I will be waiting."<em>

_"Yes, Young Master." Sebatian says and turns and walks out the door with the boy on his heels._

* * *

><p>I wait for what seems like hours before a blushing red-headed girl stumbles into the room. ''S-Sorry I am late, Miss,'' the girl stuttered before gaining her balance and walking over to me. ''Are you a new maid to the Phantomhive manor?'' she asks and I give her an confused look.<p>

''To be honest, I'm not sure,'' I say quietly and she nods curtly.

''Sebastian, told me to come and help you dress, oh yes he did,'' she says, a goofy smile appearing on her face at the thought of Sebastian. I stand up slowly, still confused about how I even got here in the first place.

''So, Phantomhive manor?'' I say, questionably to Meyrin as we walk towards the servant hall and into her room.

''Young Master is the owner of the estate, miss,'' she says rummaging through her closet.

''He looks about my age, where are his parents?'' I ask and she frowns.

''I'm afraid that's not my business to discuss.'' She pulls out a black and white colored dress, that looks about the same design as hers. ''I have to get you ready quick, miss. Ciel would like to see you in the Tea Room.''

The process of getting the dress on was probably the most painful thing I have ever been through in my life.

_''Meyrin! I feel like my insides are crushing!''_

_''It's okay, miss.''_

_''No, it's not, I'm dying!''_

I take in a painful breath of air as the memories replays in my head. _And I still feel like I'm dying. _As for the moment, I was currently sitting in front of Ciel Phantomhive himself, and so far I think his only goal at the moment is too annoy me.

''You can't just appear out of nowhere and not know who you are!'' he exclaims.

''Well, obviously I did,'' I say in a boring tone and he scoffs.

''What did you do, fall out of the sky?'' he retorts in disbelieve and I shrug.

''Never know, by now I am fit to believe anything.''

Before the boy could say anything else, Sebastian appeared from behind him. ''Young Master,'' he greets and Ciel makes a motion with his hand to tell him what he wants. ''You have received another letter from the Queen,'' Sebastian continues, resting the letter on his desk. Ciel looks up at me before motioning Sebastian to take me out of the room.

''For the time being, you will work in this house as a proper Phantomhive maid. Until we figure who you actually are and where you came from you will not leave this manor,'' Ciel states and then turns to Sebastian. ''Show her to the other workers.''

Sebastian puts a hand over his heart and bows as I try to gather up a couple thoughts. _I will not leave this manor? Who does he think he is the bloody King? _I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel Sebastian gently tug on my arm, as we exit the room, Sebastian motions me to walk beside of him. ''Are you even human?'' he asks out of nowhere and I deadpan.

''There's other options?''

''I sense the smell of something other,'' he says simply but then frowns. ''If you are of any species dangerous to my Young Master, then I warn you, keep away.''

''Like I said, didn't know there were other options,'' I retort smartly and he smirks before we come to a door labeled 'Kitchen'.

''Meyrin!Finny!Bardroy!'' he yells as we walk in. The room is quiet for a moment until a squeak and a loud crash is heard from the other side of the room.

I hear Sebastian sigh and walk over to the Meyrin, who looked like she was laying the floor. ''I was putting the dishes up, yes I was!'' she exclaims, looking nervously at Sebastian. Sebastian puts a murderous smile on his face and Meyrin gulps. ''Where are the others?'' he says sternly.

As if on Que the two other burst into the room, a familiar blonde traveling behind another man, trying to fan out the fire on his shirt. Sebastian rubbed his forehead.

''Does this happen often?''

''Quite.''

''Ah! Finny blow it out!'' the man screams waving his hands in the air. The one I assume us Finny runs over to the sink, quickly filling a bucket up with water and then proceeded to throw it on the man.

By the time chaos was over the man was soaked from head to toe.

''Thanks,'' he says sarcastically and Finny just clutches onto the bucket, scared of the expression Sebastian has on his face right now.

I scoot away from Sebastian, who looks like he is going to explode. I cover my ears but instead he smiles murderously once again and says sickly sweet, ''Who would like to explain what happened here?'' the duo look nervously at each other before bursting into tears, ''We're sorry, Sebastian!'' they wail and Sebastian looks at me. ''Looks like we found your first chore at the Phantomhive manor.''

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, really hope you like the story so far, don't forget to review! And just so you know, Lily and I have decided to take our own turn on this story and make original cases so it's going to be interesting!<strong>

**Thanks guys :)**

**-Cheyenne. xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lily

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian looks at me. ''Looks like we found your first chore at the Phantomhive manor.''<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>A maid?! My first chore?! What the hell! Do I look like a maid service? I don't think so. As much as I would love to tell <em>Ciel<em> to shove it where the sun don't shine, he is giving me a place to stay and food to eat. And considering I don't know who I am, and that I don't have anywhere to go, I should be thankful.

I look at the mess Finny and Bardroy created. I might as well get started. I look at Sebastian. He is still angry and is having a heated conversation with the duo in the corner. I look at Meyrin. She is staring dreamily at Sebastian. Trying to decide who I should ask, I decided on the lesser of the two evils. I walk over to Meyrin and tap on her shoulder. She jumps at least a foot in the air. I guess she was more preoccupied then I thought.

"Sorry, Meyrin." I say shyly.

"All is forgiven." She replies.

"Meyrin? May I ask you where the cleaning supplies are?"

"They are down the hall in the closet marked storage. But why would you need them, might I ask?"

"I am a new maid apparently. And thank you." I walk away before she can reply.

After a few wrong turns I finally find the storage closet. But as I start to turn the knob, a gloved had covers mine. Before I can even think, I am shoved inside the dark closet and a light flickers on. It reveals Sebastian.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks me.

"I was getting cleaning supplies for the mess Bardroy and Finny made." I reply, with a "duh" tone.

"You shouldn't have left before I introduced you to everyone. It was quite rude."

"Well you said that I needed to clean up the mess. That it was my first chore."

"Yes, but if I can't properly introduce someone, what kind of butler would I be?" He says quite matter of factly.

"A normal one." I reply sharply. Sebastian's eyes glow red for a spit second. He recovered quickly.

"So a normal butler isn't allowed to do things properly?" I stood there silently listening, as his words sunk in.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

_ "Barnaby!" I scream at my butler. Where is he? He should be here by now. _

_ "Yes, Miss?" He says coming into the room. _

_ "Why are my things organized by color?" I say refering to my closet._

_ "Because I thought it would be more efficent for you, Miss." _

_ "You are not a normal butler, Barnaby." I say smiling._

_ "So a normal butler isn't allowed to do things properly?_

* * *

><p>I stand there shaking for a bit. I had a butler? Named Barnaby? What happened to him?<p>

"Lavanya? Are you alright?" I hear Sebastian say. But is voice is distant. I am overwhelmed with relief that I am remembering, but also fear because I am afraid of what I will remember. I am so overwhelmed that I don't even feel it when I hit the ground and everthing goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>- LilyHoranxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Cheyenne

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em>I stand there shaking for a bit. I had a butler? Named Barnaby? What happened to him?<em>

_"Lavanya? Are you alright?" I hear Sebastian say. But is voice is distant. I am overwhelmed with relief that I am remembering, but also fear because I am afraid of what I will remember. I am so overwhelmed that I don't even feel it when I hit the ground and everything goes black._

* * *

><p>I wake up once again in the same room as last time. ''You seem to do that a lot,'' a voice says from beside me. I look over to see Ciel laid back in a chair right next to my bed.<p>

''Excuse me?''

''You seem to faint a lot,'' he rephrases, setting his tea down on a night stand beside him and then leaning towards me. ''I would like for you to educate me on something and don't lie to me,'' he says calmly. I sit up and look at him cautiously.

''And what might that be?''

''Who's Barnaby?'' he asks folding his hands on his lap and I let out a sigh. ''You seemed to be talking about him in your sleep.''

''Does it really matter?'' I retort back at him.

''I am Ciel Phantomhive. Owner of the Phantomhive estate,'' _Yeah, kinda caught on to that, twat. _''If I expect an answer, _I will hear it._''

''So, the fact that you claim that your _Ciel Phantomhive, _means I should bow down to your every wish?'' I ask him, a bit frustrated with how he would think he is better person in the room because of his name.

''If you haven;t forgotten, your the maid here,'' he says and I feel my eyes darken.

''That does not mean I should be treated any less as a person. I have only just met you and I'll say _Mister Ciel Phantomhive_ you seem to me like a royal pain in the ass,'' his eyes go wide at my foul language but I continue, ''If you want me answering any of your questions, I'd suggest getting rid of the attitude, _little boy._''

''I'm the same age as you!'' he exclaims.

''You don't act like it,'' I retort smartly and his face turns red before he stands up and retreats out of the room. I huff and move to the side of the bed but then hear a slight snicker. I look over toward the source of the sound and see Sebastian standing in the corner of the room, a hand over his mouth.

''How long have you been standing there?'' I ask and he walks toward me, a smirk on his face.

''Long enough,'' he picks up the tea Ciel had left sitting on the night stand, '' I have never quite seen anyone retort something like that at my young master, I must say it was quite amusing.''

I frown, ''He deserved it.'' Sebastian nods understandingly before turning towards the door. ''I assume you know how to cook, would you care to acquaintance the idiotic trio to cooking dinner,'' he says, grimacing when he mentions the team of three.

''They're not that bad,'' I say and smooth out the bottom of my dress. He gives me a smirk once again as if saying, _you'll see, _walks out the door. ''Don't forget to introduce yourself,'' he calls back as I walk out of the room, causing me to remember the previous events of what happened earlier.

_ Who is Barnaby? Nothing happening is making sense to me. If I was to have a butler of my own, don't you think I would have remembered? What ever happened in that dream must have something to do with my life that I have come to forget. Should I tell Ciel?_

My emotions roar at the thought of his name, making me angry once again at the idea of him thinking he could be better than everyone else. What is wrong with that kid?

I sudden come to the door labeled Kitchen once again and push the door open to see everything absolutely spotless compared to the wreck it was before I fainted. ''Sebastian is absolutely wonderful, is he not!?'' Meyrin shrieks from the kitchen counter and I grimace from her high octave voice.

''He is a wonder, he is. Being able to clean something up like that so quickly,'' Bard says, walking into the room with Finny. '' By the way, I never got to learn your name, sweet cheeks,'' he says holding out his hand.

''Lavanya.''

''Pretty,'' he says, not exactly clarifying if he was talking about my name or me in general. I suddenly feel uncomfortable and remove my hand from his. ''It's nice to meet you, miss!'' Finny exclaims and pulls me in for a tight hug causing me to wheeze.

''Can't...breathe!'' I choke out and he lets me go. ''Sorry,'' he replies, sheepishly and I let out an airy laugh.

''What are we making for dinner?'' I ask, not bothering to introduce myself to Meyrin since I already did earlier. The trio shrugs and I sigh moving past them and to the stove, planning the perfect meal in my head.

''Are you going to stand there or help me?'' I ask jokingly and they automatically scatter to my side.

About 30 minutes later everything is running smoothly as Sebastian walks through the door. I turn to him, seeing the moment of shock that condors his face before it turns back into a calm expression. He walks over to me, ''How did you get them to do a task like this without tearing down the manor?'' he asks and I shrug, ''Wasn't that hard...''

He gives me a smirk,''And how is that, might I ask?''

''You gotta be nicer to them, for one.''

He lets out a scoff, ''You seem to be getting along with everyone except the young master.''

''Even you?''

He gives a tiny smile,''I suppose.''

* * *

><strong>Heyyyyyy lovelies. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :) Don't forget to review and stuff! And by the way me and Lil have decided to change Ciel's age to like 16 so it will fit our plot a bit more so yeahhhhh.<strong>

**Bye, lovelies :)**

**- Cheyenne. xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lily

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em> He lets out a scoff, ''You seem to be getting along with everyone except the young master.''<em>

_''Even you?''_

_He gives a tiny smile,''I suppose.''_

* * *

><p>As Sebastian turned to get the plates and silverware for Ciel's dinner, Meyrin, Bardroy, Finny, and I went back to work. Dinner was almost ready and it would only be a few more minutes till Sebastian came back to prepare the plate for Ciel.<p>

As I was stirring the soup, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A chill runs down my spine as I feel a cold breath on the back of my neck. I quickly turn around and come face to face with Sebastian. His nose is almost touching mine as his red eyes are locked on my blue ones. He's leaning closer. I think he's going to kiss me, but at the last second he leans over and ladles some soup into a bowl. My breath is quick and uneven. _What is wrong with me? _I shouldn't be like this.

I can feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as Sebastian sneaks a glance at me.

"Why so red?" He asks with amusement in his voice.

"Um.. I-" I am cut off by Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian straightens up.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian replies cooly.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Master." They both walk off, leaving me alone. For some reason, Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finny have disappeared. Oh well...

I turn off the oven and head towards the sink, to wash the pots and pans.

Washing the pots and pans didn't take to long, so I went in search of someone so I could get my next chore. But as I was walking towards the Maid's quarters, I heard Sebastian and Ciel in deep conversation... Over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter. R&amp;R! <strong>

**- LilyHoranxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cheyenne

**Chapter 6**

_ Washing the pots and pans didn't take to long, so I went in search of someone so I could get my next chore. But as I was walking towards the Maid's quarters, I heard Sebastian and Ciel in deep conversation... Over me._

* * *

><p>Out of curiosity, I move closer to the door, taking a peek threw the crack of the door. ''...you can't do things like that, Sebastian,'' I hear Ciel end his statement.<p>

''May I ask why it matters, young master?'' Sebastian remarks.

There is a deafening silence amoung the room before Ciel stutters, ''B-Because! She's your co-worker. Not to mention the poor girl doesn't even know your a bloody demon!''

At this statement I gasp loudly, causing both of their heads swerve towards the door.

Before I could even look at their reactions to me being caught in the act of snooping, I run.

**~Ciel's POV~**

I don't know why I felt the need to call Sebastian out on his actions. I felt, angered. _I had only just met the girl, how could I be feeling this way. Not to mention she had already pressed my buttons the first time we discussed. _''She not a toy, you can't do things like that, Sebastian.''

''May I ask why it matters, young master?'' I feel the need to whack him.

''B-Because! She's your co-worker. Not to mention the poor girl doesn't even know your a bloody demon!'' I exclaim, trying to hide the weird, unknown emotions I am really feeling. Sebastian smirks once again and goes to open his mouth before a gasp is heard from the door. I whip my head towards the source of the sound and see a flash of Lavanya's whiz away from the door.

''Sebastian,'' I say abruptly.

''Yes, young master,'' he replies, already knowing what I need of him.

**~Lavanya's POV~**

_A demon. _The only two words that were going through my head right now.

I pant as I finally come across the Maid Quarters and quickly run in, shutting the door.

''M-Miss, is something wrong?'' I hear a squeaky voice from behind me. I let out a startled yelp causing Meyrin to jump.

''U-Um, no, no, of course not,'' I say smoothing out my dress. I was surprised I could make out full sentences, my mind was in such a jumble.

''Well, okay, miss. We should get the rest of the dinner ready for, young master,'' she says and I nod hesitantly.

I know that they saw me, I could only imagine what they were going to say to me when I confronted them again.

I was jitter through the rest of my time in the kitchen. Always looking at the door, expecting Sebastian to come in and yell at me for snooping. Thinking about what Ciel would think about me eavesdropping made me drop the utensils...again.

''Are you sure your alright, miss?'' Meyrin asks, bending down to help me clean up the mess and get new silverware.

I once again nod and quickly put all the food on the trays, wanting to get this over with.

''Staff!'' I hear a voice I have been dreading yell, ''Take the food to the master's dining hall...''

I take in a breath and begin to feel even more guilty a we travel into the Victorian styled room.

I take a glance at the table and see Ciel sitting at the very top with Sebastian at his side. The table is vacant from everything except his plate. _Seems a it lonely to be honest._

The staff and I load the food onto the table, amazingly, Meyrin not dropping anything. I let out a breath of relieve when Ciel dismisses us, ''You may go,'' I am halfway threw the door whenever my dreams of getting out of there are suddenly crushed.

''Actually, Lavanya. Would you mind coming here for a minute?''

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, I am sorry. This is like the shortest chapter, I myself, have ever written. But btw, just to make things clear we changed Ciel's age to 1718 just to fit the plot line of our story. Some were having questions about it, so there you go :)**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lily

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>I am halfway threw the door whenever my dreams of getting out of there are suddenly crushed.<em>

_''Actually, Lavanya. Would you mind coming here for a minute?''_

* * *

><p>As I turn around to face Ciel, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I am scared out of my wits. What if he kicks me out? I have nowhere to go. I don't even know where I am! Or who I am for that matter!<p>

As I was pondering over what my fate was, I didn't notice Sebastian come into the room. This is going to be bad. I just know it.

"Lavanya." Ciel says, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"Y-Ye-s? I stutter nervously.

"Come here please." I slowly make my way towards Ciel, not making a sound. Afraid of what will happen next. When I am a foot in front of him I stop.

"Thank you, Lavanya."

"Your welcome, Master" I say politely.

"Now Lavanya. I want you to explain something to me."

"Yes, Master?"

"Why were you 'snooping' around earlier this evening?"

"With all do respect ,Master, I was not snooping. I was merely looking for someone to tell me my next chore." Ciel only nods his head.

"How much did you hear?" He knows I was there. Maybe if I pretend if I don't know anything he will think I really don't know.

"What do you mean, Master?"

"Don't play stupid, Lavanya! I know you heard me and Sebastian talking!" Oh, no. I'm in for it now.

"I didn't mean to hear you guys talking." I say quietly, looking at my feet. I hear someone walking towards me and see Sebastian with a sly grin on his face. I slowly walk backwards, unsure of what to do.

"Now, now ,Lavanya." Sebastian says, "No need to be frightened."

"No need to be frightened? Your a bloody demon! I should be scared out of my wits!" I retort.

"So your not scared?"

"No."

"Then why are you shaking?" Sebastian has backed me into a corner now. So this is how it all ends.

"I am nervous."

"Nervous? Nervous about what exactly?"

"I am nervous about dying." I say bluntly.

"Why would you be nervous about dying?" He replies.

"You are going to kill me aren't you?" As I say this I am prepared to hear him say yes. But instead I hear him say something I don't expect.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, feel free to punch me in the face for being so late on making this chapter, hope you like it tho, sorry its so short.<strong>

**- LilyHoranxx**


	8. Chapter 8 - Cheyenne

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em>"I am nervous."<em>

_"Nervous? Nervous about what exactly?"_

_"I am nervous about dying." I say bluntly._

_"Why would you be nervous about dying?" He replies._

_"You are going to kill me aren't you?" As I say this I am prepared to hear him say yes. But instead I hear him say something I don't expect._

_"No."_

* * *

><p>''We're not going to kill you, Lavanya, even though you heard the last half of our conversation, you didn't hear it all,'' Ciel says and I look at him in confusion. ''Sebastian has caught your scent, and it is very...un-human.''<p>

''What is that suppose to mean?''

''It means that, you are not of this world and being in the state of memory loss you are in, you probably don't remember what you are anyway.'' I look at him as if saying continue. ''You are going to stay here at the Phantomhive Manor until we figure out what you are, or until you get your memory back, you will not leave this building unless you are supervised by me or Sebastian.''

''That's not fair! I'm my own person!''

''If it wasn't for my servant, you would be dead by now, I am aloud to do any I want with you...'' he trails off and I narrow my eyes at him. ''Anyway, instead of you staging as another one of my servant's...Sebastian and myself agreed you'll be staging as my tutor. You'll be Lavanya Harawitts, born from the small town of Lancaster,''

I huff, ''This is ridiculous.''

''Maybe, but it is better than tossing you out on the street, and anyway, I never leave a mystery undone, so I will find out what you are, Lavanya, no matter what the cost.''

I spent the next few hours in my room, frustrated and confused. Frustrated because I couldn't remember diddly-squat about who I really am. Confused because I didn't understand how Ciel thought he could label me twice in a period of one day. Next thing you know I'll be his long lost cousin from Freedonia (A/N: That was for all you Doctor Who fans out there :3).

''Excuse me, miss,'' I hear a voice call from outside my door.

''Come in!'' I call and Sebastian comes in with a blueish/black dress on his arm, not like the one I was currently wearing, but some what more elegant.

''The young master wanted me to inform you that we will be having visitors, his Aunt Madam Red and her butler, Grell.'' I nod and stand up, ''Will you need help?'' he asks, as he hands me the dress.

I nod, ''I will go fetch Mey-''

''Non-sense,'' he says, taking the dress and putting it on the bed, ''In all honesty, she is probably to busy messing up something right about now.''

He pulls a black handkerchief from his pocket and tie it around his head, covering his eyes.

''What are you doing?''

''Dressing you, my dear lady...''

''You will in no way be dressing me, touching me much less.''

He lets out a chuckle, ''I can't even see, my lady. You have no need to worry about such nonsense. I promise it will only take a moment.''

After the awkward situation of Sebastian dressing me, even after I denied his request many, many times, I followed him back downstairs to Ciel's study, where we were met with what I assumed to be Ciel's guests.

''Oh my, who is this?!'' I hear as we walk in, I am suddenly crushed into a hug by a very tall, red headed women. ''Please tell me, this is one of your courtiers!''

Ciel blushes and I try to look confused even though all the blood in my body was running to my head. I am suddenly pulled away by a man in a Chinese looking attire.

''If I may say, young lady, you are fairly attractive,'' I feel uncomfortable under his closed-eye smile and grimace.

''That's enough, Lau!'' Ciel protest and pulls me away from the man.

''No need to be selfish, Ciel, didn't your mother teach you to share your toys...''

Ciel frowns but still has a light blush on his face, ''She is not a toy, she is my tutor, from Freedonia.''

''Oh how nice, where is that then?'' Madam Red asks and I freeze, where am I suppose to put a town that doesn't exist!

''She must be from the other side of the pond,'' Lau says and Madam Red narrows her eyes.

''She has a native accent, idiot.''

Before the argument can get anymore heated Ciel steps in, ''If you would please by pass this silly problem.'' Once everyone is calmed down he sits and faces Madam Red.

''I assume you have a reason for coming here out of the blue...''

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiii. How are you guises? I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, it would mean the world, thanks, love you lots!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - Lily

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em>''If I may say, young lady, you are fairly attractive,'' I feel uncomfortable under his closed-eye smile and grimace. <em>

_''That's enough, Lau!'' Ciel protest and pulls me away from the man._

_''No need to be selfish, Ciel, didn't your mother teach you to share your toys...''_

_Ciel frowns but still has a light blush on his face, ''She is not a toy, she is my tutor, Freedonia.''_

_''Oh how nice, where is that then?'' Madam Red asks and I freeze, where am I suppose to put a town that doesn't exist!_

_''She must be from the other side of the pond,'' Lau says and Madam Red narrows her eyes._

_''She has a native accent, idiot.''_

_ Before the argument can get anymore heated Ciel steps in, ''If you would please by pass this silly problem.'' Once everyone is calmed down he sits and faces Madam Red._

_ ''I assume you have a reason for coming here out of the blue...''_

* * *

><p>''What ever do you mean? Can I not come and visit my favorite nephew?'' Madam Red says innocently. Ciel gives her a cold look.<p>

''I'm your only nephew...and besides, you only come whenever you want something.''

''Well, I suppose your right.''

''What is it then?''

''I have take in an orphan boy, who is around your age. I was going to suggest that Sebastian tutor him but perhaps since you have a tutor already, Lavanya could tutor him?''

''Do you even know anything about this boy? His name? Where he came from? Where he is now?''

''My, my, Ciel. Why so many questions?'' Lau pipes in.

''Not now, Lau,'' Ciel says, obviously irritated.

''Anyway, would that be a problem, Ciel? No? Good. I will have him brought in immediately,'' Madam Red continues. ''His name is Alastair, he's around your age, and not to mention, he's right out side.''

Madam Red stands up and walks toward the door quickly as Ciel sits in his chair, dumbfounded, ''Come along, Lau.''

''What just happened?'' Ciel asks as the door closes.

''I believe Madam Red just dumped a orphan boy on you,'' I say, matter of factly.

''Correction. She dumped him on you.''

I stand up out of my seat, almost spilling the tea Sebastian had brought in, ''What?''

''Well you are the tutor. Are you not?''

''I never wanted to be your tutor! You forced me!''

''Forced you? I merely gave you something to do in your spare time.''

''I would rather use my spare time to find out who I am!''

''We know who you are...'' Ciel stands up and walks toward the door.

''Then who am I?''

He turns around, he doesn't smile, he doesn't frown, his face is clear of all emotion.

''You are Lavanya Lancaster, tutor of the Phantomhive estate...'' His eyes twinkle, ''Well, for now anyways.'' And with that he turns and leaves, leaving me to lean back in my chair and sigh.

_No way I am getting out of this one, eh?_

I look of at Sebastian, his black hair shining in the sun and his red eyes intensely gazing at something as he stares out the window. He is very handsome indeed but-

''You think I am handsome?'' Sebastian asks, turning around and quirking an eyebrow. _How did he-?_

''How?

''How do I know what your thinking?''

''Yes.''

''I am a demon, I can do many things.''

''Like what?''

''Like this.'' He pushes me up against the wall and leans in next to my ear. ''I've been wanting to do this for awhile...''

He kisses me,and my eyes widen in shock. I leave my arms at my sides for a moment before sliding them up his arms to rest on his shoulders, my eyes widen even more when I see Ciel standing at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I am so so so so sorry for not uploading sooner! Between my computer crashing and doctors appointments I haven't really had time. Again, I am sorry! Love you guys!<strong>

**-LilyHoranxx**

**Feel free to punch her :3**

**- Cheyenne. xx**


	10. Chapter 10 - Cheyenne

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><em>''You think I am handsome?'' Sebastian asks, turning around and quirking an eyebrow. How did he-?<em>

_''How? _

_''How do I know what your thinking?''_

_''Yes.''_

_''I am a demon, I can do many things.''_

_''Like what?''_

_''Like this.'' He pushes me up against the wall and leans in next to my ear. ''I've been wanting to do this for awhile...''_

_He kisses me,and my eyes widen in shock. I leave my arms at my sides for a moment before sliding them up his arms to rest on his shoulders, my eyes widen even more when I see Ciel standing at the door._

* * *

><p>I stand there, my hand over my mouth. With Sebastian's hands still on my waist, Ciel's eyes slowly narrow. ''You call yourself a butler?!'' Ciel sputters loudly. ''You cannot have romantic relations with your co-workers!''<p>

''Young Master...''

''Quiet! Sebastian, I here by demand that you have no romantic relations with Lavanya!''

''Ciel, stop it!'' I yell and walk over to Ciel, grabbing his ear and pulling him out the front door.

''What are y-!?''

''You want me to be your tutor!'' I say pulling him into his study and pushing him in his chair. ''Fine! Then our first lesson will be respect!'' _Says the person who just dragged someone in by their ear._

I huff and stand with my hands on my hips.

''He's a butler.''

''He's still a person.''

''A demon more like...''

''It doesn't matter!''

Ciel's face turns red as I continue, ''So, whenever your guest, Alastair comes, you are to treat him nicely, as if this sour side of you doesn't exsist,'' I state and then sit down across from him.

''But-''

''No buts, teachers orders.''

Ciel sighs frustratedly and sits back in his seat, ''So, it doesn't even bother you that he kissed you! A man you've only practically just met?!''

''Well, I didn't say I was happy about it, it caught me off guard.''

Ciel's face starts to gain it's normal pale color.

''So, as your first assignment for this lesson, I want you to go apologize.''

''This is ridiculous, I'm Ciel Phantomhive!''

''Your also rude...''

* * *

><p>Ciel looked fairly peeved as I made him walk back into the kitchen where Sebatian still stood, ''Sebastian.''<p>

''Yes, Young Master?''

Ciel frowned deeply, his fists clenched tightly together. ''Sebastian, I-I'm s-s-sorry for my r-rudeness.'' Ciel finished off with a huff, as if it pained him to say it.

''It's quite alright.''

A few moments of silence passed between the two before I interrupted, ''I say you get a C on that.''

''A C! I apologized, just like you said!''

''You looked like you were dying, so it didn't seem very genuine.''

Ciel gave out a little noise of frustration before stomping back to his study.

* * *

><p>''That was quite impressive, yes it was!'' Meyrin tells me in a shrilly voice as I help her pick out the table set for Ciel's dinner with the new guest Alastair. ''I don't even believe Sebastian has had that much control over Ciel!''<p>

''Wait, what? You were there?''

She blushed slightly, ''I may have been eavesdropping...''

_Well then that means she saw Sebastian and I-_

''Oh! Meyrin, I'm so sorry!''

''It's fine, although I did get quite the nosebleed out of it.''

I sweat-drop.

* * *

><p>''So, you must be the Alastair, Madam Red was talking about,'' Ciel says, almost cold. Alastair was around the age of Ciel and I, blonde and brown eyed.<p>

He was quiet, from the minute he walked into the door with Madam Red, almost as mysterious as Ciel.

Alastair just nodded at Ciel's statement, causing an awkward silence to fall upon the room. Madam Red coughed, ''So, Ciel, what has Lavanya been teaching you, hmm?''

Ciel lied, ''Music.''

''Sounds interesting, never knew someone from across the pond would be a major in music.'' She says, looking at me with a smile. I had gathered a opinion on her over the past few hours, she was nice. Weird, but nice.

''Oh, no, madam. I'm not a major, it's just a hobby.''

''Well, I would simply love to hear you play sometime!''

Once again another silence swept over the room, only to be broken by someone no so obvious, ''Your not just a tutor, are you?'' Alastair spoke for the first time.

My eyes widen, ''W-What?''

''Your right, she's also a part-time maid, helping whenever she feels like it.'' Ciel says, covering for my stutter, but Alastair's eyes stay locked to mine. I nod back to Ciel's statement, uncomfortably.

''Excuse me...'' I say, feeling a little winded for some reason. I stand up from my chair and head towards my sleeping chamber, stumbling a little along the way. _What is wrong with me?_ I make it as far as I can to my room before collapsing and going unconscious in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, it's here. Done..finally.<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to R&R!**

**Love you guises, hope you have nice day!**

**- Cheyenne. xx**


End file.
